I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her
by Mikha Phantom
Summary: Akhir dan awal yang baru...  WARNING : OOC, Gaje, aneh, dan lain2.  LAST CHAPTER!
1. Prolog

I Want to Become an Angel, I Want to Meet Her

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

**Prolog :**

Didalam neraka, seorang iblis sedang mengawasi seorang malaikat yang ada didalam surga. Iblis itu jatuh cinta pada malaikat itu dan ingin bersamanya.

Tapi tidak bisa, karena dia iblis sedangkan perempuan itu adalah malaikat. Hingga sang iblis membuat keputusan untuk menemui perempuan itu dan meninggalkan masa lalu nya sebagai iblis.

Lalu, dia menemui Tuhan. "Wahai, tuanku. Izinkanlah iblis biadab ini menjadi seorang malaikat dan tinggal disurga. Hamba ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna kelabu dan panjang dan memiliki warna mata yang seperti langit" ucap sang iblis.

"Saya akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tapi dengan syarat. Kau akan saya turunkan ke bumi dan disana kamu akan menjalani berbagai rintangan. Jika kamu gagal, kamu tidak akan saya terima di surga dan kamu tidak akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu" kata Tuhan.

Akhirnya sang iblis menerima syarat itu dan oleh Tuhan, wujud iblis itu diubah menjadi seperti manusia dan diturunkan ke bumi.

* * *

><p>Saat sampai di bumi, Sebastian masih tidak mengetahui tentang dunia itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar hingga akhirnya secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan seorang produser bersama asistennya.<p>

Produser itu pun langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Sebastian. "Ini dia orang yang kita cari-cari" katanya. Sebastian yang ditunjuk-tunjuk pun merasa bingung dan dengan sopan dia pun bertanya pada produser itu

"Maaf, tapi kenapa anda menunjuk-nunjuk saya?" tanya Sebastian

"Oh ya, maaf… maaf saya bukannya bermaksud berprilaku tidak sopan. Perkenalkan nama saya William T. Spears. Saya seorang produser di stasiun tv terkenal dan ini kartu nama saya" kata produser itu sembari memberikan kartu namanya

"Bolehkan saya tahu nama anda?" tanya produser itu.

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Apakah anda bermaksud memberikan saya pekerjaan?"

"Iya, saya bermaksud memberikan anda pekerjaan. Saya dapat membuat anda terkenal dan memberikan uang yang banyak. Pekerjaan yang saya tawarkan ini adalah pekerjaan menjadi artis" jelas William

Sebastian tampak bingung dengan penjelasaan produser itu, 'apa itu artis?' pikirnya. Dia pun menanyakan pertanyaan lugu itu "Mhmm, maaf artis itu apa ya? Bisa dikatakan saya itu orang yang terkurung disuatu tempat dan baru bebas sekarang dan hanya mengerti beberapa hal"

Produser itu tampak memaklumi Sebastian. Karena dilihat dari tampangnya itu dia seakan-akan baru keluar dari tempat terkutuk, akhirnya dengan senang hati produser itu menjelaskan artis itu apa. "artis adalah orang yang terkenal yang bekerja pada dunia hiburan. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang terkenal hingga seluruh dunia, jadi apakah kau tertarik mendapatkan pekerjaan ini? Dengan pekerjaan ini kau bisa melihat seluruh dunia"

Sebastian tampak berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan keputusan akhirnya "Saya terima pekerjaan ini dengan senang hati"

Produser itu tampak bahagia hingga hampir memeluk Sebastian. Inilah awal dari kehidupan Sebastian di dunia manusia atau bumi.

* * *

><p>AN :

Hai, namaku Mikha Phantom

Sebenarnya chapter yg satu ini adalah perbaikan dari chapter prolog yg awal :P

Oh ya bagi yang udah tau nama asliku jangan dibeberin yak

readers : nama lo nggak penting yang penting cerita lo

author : iya gue juga tau itu kok

Sekian a/n dari saya

RnR please :D

Sign

Mikha Phantom


	2. Chapter 1

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet You

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

**Chapter 1 : **

Sudah 1 bulan sejak iblis itu menjadi manusia. Iblis itu diberi nama Sebastian Michaelis. Dia memiliki rambut yang dipotong harajuku dan berwarna hitam pekat, matanya berwarna merah seperti darah yang dapat memikat siapa pun.

Sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah karena pekerjaannya sejak turun dari langit. Dia menjadi artis karena tidak sengaja bertemu seorang sutradara dan produser. Ketidaksengajaan itulah yang membuat dia hidup makmur di dunia. Sekarang, pemuda itu sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela sambil memandang keluar dari jendela tersebut.

"Hhhhh….hidup di dunia ini memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku harus tetap menjalaninya agar bisa cepat-cepat menjadi malaikat" keluh Sebastian.

Saat dia melihat jendela, ada sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Dia melihat seorang gadis, berambut kelabu panjang dan bermata biru langit. "bukankah itu malaikat yang pernah aku lihat?" pikirnya dalam hati.

Lalu, dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di depan gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Mhmm…maaf anda siapa? Mengapa anda tiba-tiba bisa ada didepan saya?" tanya sang gadis

"Kamu manis ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian.

"tenang aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok" lanjutnya

"Namaku Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive" katanya

"Nama yang sangat bagus. Boleh ku panggil Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Boleh." Jawab Ciel singkat.

"maaf tapi saya sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Sebastian Michaelis" kata Ciel sambil berlalu

Kata-kata terakhir Ciel membuat Sebastian kaget. "Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?"pikir Sebastian. Tapi saat ingin memanggilnya lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Lalu, Sebastian pun kembali ke apartemennya dengan cara normal.

Saat sudah sampai kamarnya, banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang gadis itu yang berputar di otaknya

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Sebastian bangun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Karena hari ini adalah awal tahun pelajaran disekolahnya dan Sebastian menjadi salah satu murid baru disana.<p>

"Cih...menjadi manusia itu memang merepotkan tapi ini adalah awal dari tantangan Tuhan. Aku harus bisa bersabar menghadapi semua cobaannya" keluh Sebastian.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen dan menuju kesekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Karena masih mempunyai kekuatan Iblis, dia menggunakan kekuatannya agar bisa berlari dengan cepat.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sebastian langsung menuju ke ruang guru untuk bertemu dengan wali kelasnya, Angelina Durless atau sering disebut Madam Red

"Selamat pagi, Madam Red. Perkenalkan saya Sebastian Michaelis murid baru disini" sapa Sebastian

"oh ya, selamat pagi Sebastian. Sebaiknya kita langsung ke kelas ya, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi" kata Madam Red sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sebastian, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kelas. Kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajar Sebastian adalah kelas special di sekolah itu. Kelas itu adalah kelas 10A. Didalamnya terdapat murid yang sangat pintar dan kaya.

"Hei guru sudah datang"

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa Madam Red

"Pagi bu" jawab para murid

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dan mungkin kalian kenal dia siapa. Ya, silahkan masuk"

Saat Sebastian masuk, hawa diruangan itu menjadi sangat aneh. Kelas itu menjadi sedikit dingin entah kenapa.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Saya murid baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya"

Secara serentak para perempuan didalam sana langsung berteriak.

"kyaaaa...cakepnya"

"Kamu Sebastian Michaelis sang artis kan? boleh minta tanda tangan?"

Lalu sebuah tatapan tajam muncul dari muka sang wali kelas.

"Sebastian kamu duduk disebelah situ ya" kata Madam Red sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Baik bu" jawab Sebastian.

Saat sedang berjalan kearah kursinya, Sebastian merasakan hawa yang sangat aneh. Seakan-akan hawa itu sudah pernah dia rasakan.

"ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya? Sebastian Michaelis?" kata seorang anak perempuan.

"kau..."

* * *

><p>Chapter selanjutnya sudah di update.<p>

Perkenalan diri dulu deh *plak

Hai, nama ku Shafara Nurwahyu Riskita…

Atau mungkin dikenal sebagai Fara

Karena ini fic pertama dan tergaje, jadi mohon dimaafkan *bows

Masalah typo dan lain sebagainya….maklumin aja ya *langsung dibunuh para senior

Btw, kenapa ini cerita jadi drama sekolah ya? perasaan tadi genrenya supernatural?

Yasudah ganti aja deh...tapi tenang masih ada sedikit supernaturalnya kok.

Ya bagi kalian mungkin fic ini gampang ditebak karena aku juga berpikiran seperti itu *Aku? cuih *langsung digampar*

sekian curcolan gaje dari saya.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

"Kau…"

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

**Chapter 2 :**

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS…. MENGAPA KAMU BERDIRI SAJA? CEPAT DUDUK DI KURSI MU!" bentak Madam Red

Sebastian yang dari tadi hanya berdiri saja langsung kaget. Siapa yang mengira kalau guru sepolos itu bisa membentak seorang murid. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain hanya tertawa saja melihat Sebastian dibentak untuk pertama kalinya oleh sang guru. Lalu, Sebastian pun cepat-cepat duduk ke tempat duduknya karena kursinya itu bersebelahan dengan perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hey, Sebastian" panggil sang perempuan yang ada disebelahnya

"Ada apa?" jawab Sebastian.

"Temui aku diatap pada saat istirahat" kata sang perempuan

"Baiklah" jawab Sebastian.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Banyak anak-anak yang pergi ke kantin, tapi ada juga yang memilih untuk pergi ketempat lain atau tetap dikelas dan suara inilah yang membuat Sebastian merasa malas.

"Hhh… sepertinya aku memang harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu dan aku memang memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk dia" keluh Sebastian.

Saat melihat ke arah kursi yang ada disebelahnya, ternyata perempuan itu sudah tidak ada. Dengan terburu-buru, Sebastian pun langsung keluar dari kelas dan berlari ke atap.

**Ciel's POV**

Aku menunggu Sebastian diatap sambil melihat kearah langit. Saat itu juga, aku mengenang saat-saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya.

Saat itu aku melihat seorang iblis yang sangat tampan melalui sebuah cermin. Aku pun langsung jatuh cinta pada iblis itu, karena aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dari iblis itu. Tapi, perbedaanlah yang tidak bisa menyatukan diriku denganya. Aku adalah malaikat sedangkan dia adalah iblis.

"hhh… sudahlah, selama apapun kau mendambakannya kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya" kata salah satu temanku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kenyataan itu, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengawasinya dari surga

Suatu hari, iblis itu datang kehadapan Tuhan dan mengatakan dia ingin menjadi malaikat agar bisa bersama dengan malaikat berambut kelabu panjang dan bermata biru yang seperti langit. Satu-satunya malaikat yang berciri-ciri seperti itu hanyalah…. AKU. Dalam sekejap perasaan yang amat senang datang pada diriku. Tapi, Tuhan memberikan syarat kepada iblis itu.

Syarat itu adalah dia akan hidup di dunia manusia dan menjalani beberapa rintangan. Setelah itu, sang iblis diubah wujudnya dan diturunkan ke bumi. Aku yang menyaksikan itu sangat ingin membantunya.

Lalu, setelah berpikir untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke hadapan Tuhan untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Wahai tuanku, izinkanlah hamba mu ini menjadi orang yang memberikan rintangan untuk iblis itu. Izinkanlah hamba mu ini untuk membantunya"

Tuhan pun mempertimbangkan permintaan ku dan akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengizinkan kamu berbuat sedemikian. Tapi ingat, kamu tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan mu untuk mengubah iblis itu sebelum waktunya dan kamu akan saya turunkan ke bumi dengan wujud manusia. Jika kamu memakai kekuatanmu untuk membantu iblis itu, maka saya akan mengubah mu menjadi iblis dan iblis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi malaikat"

Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung kaget. Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam api, aku ingin hidup sebagai malaikat yang melayani Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengkhianat.

Maka aku mengiyakan syarat-Nya. Wujud ku pun diubah dan aku langsung diturunkan ke bumi.

Setelah sampai di bumi, aku pun langsung mencari sosok iblis itu. Di dunia manusia namaku menjadi Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive. Tapi, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan sosok itu pun muncul dihadapanku secara tiba-tiba. Aku pun hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertanya padanya.

"Mhmm… maaf anda siapa? Mengapa anda tiba-tiba ada didepan saya?"

"Kamu manis ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya iblis itu yang aku ketahui namanya yang sekarang adalah Sebastian Michaelis.

"Namaku Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh ku pangil Ciel?" tanyanya

Aku yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa malu tapi, untungnya aku bisa menyembunyikan rona itu.

"Boleh" jawabku singkat

Lalu, aku pun harus pergi karena mendengar suara panggilan dari Tuhan.

"maaf tapi saya sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Sebastian Michaelis" jawabku dengan tenang.

Dia yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa kaget. Sedangkan aku pun pergi dari hadapannya.

Saat sedang mengenang saat-saat itu, Sebastian pun datang dengan tampang yang seperti kelelahan karena berlari. "Kukira dia tidak akan datang" kataku dalam hati.

**End of Ciel's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sebastian pun langsung mendekati perempuan itu. "Ada apa Ciel?" tanyanya. Perempuan itu adalah Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive. Dia adalah perempuan yang pernah ditemui Sebastian.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan ini sangat penting" kata Ciel tegas

"Baiklah" jawab Sebastian dengan tenang.

"Pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara sah. Aku Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive penerus perusahaan Funtom Co. tapi itu hanya berlaku di dunia ini. Jati diriku yang sebenarnya adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan Tuhan untuk membantumu" jelas Ciel.

Sebastian yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa bengong. "Jadi perkiraan ku selama ini benar, kalau Ciel itu adalah malaikat yang selalu ku awasi" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, Tuhan memberi mu tugas. Tugas mu adalah membantu manusia berjalan ke arah yang benar. Kamu hanya harus membantunya. Karena setiap manusia akan berubah bukan karena orang lain melainkan niatnya. Ini adalah rintangan pertamamu sebelum kamu benar-benar menjadi malaikat" jelas Ciel.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima tugasku. Walaupun sekarang aku masih menjadi iblis tapi demi malaikat itu dan Tuhan, aku akan melakukannya" jawab Sebastian tegas.

"Bagus, karena sekarang bel masuk sudah berbunyi ayo kita masuk ke kelas" ajak Ciel.

Mendapatkan ajakan seperti itu dari malaikat yang ia cintai, Sebastian pun menerima ajakannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari. Dari awal mereka berbicara seseorang dengan sayap hitam mengawasi setiap pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata, temanku yang satu ini ingin menjadi malaikat ya? Hanya demi seorang malaikat perempuan itu? Cih… aku harus membuat Lucifer kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Jalan kegelapan"

Lalu, orang itu pun menghilang. Terbang ke neraka untuk membicarakan hal ini pada teman-teman yang lainnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak sudi jika Sebastian atau Lucifer lebih memilih Jalan Cahaya daripada Jalan Kegelapan.

"Aku akan sangat menantikan saat-saat malaikat itu disiksa oleh para iblis…"kata orang itu sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p>Fiuh... chapter selanjutnya sudah di update...<p>

Capek juga ternyata

Seperti biasa kalau ada salah typo...mohon dimaklumi

Kyknya ceritanya agak sedikit bertele-tele... tapi yasudahlah udh terlanjur kebuat plus ke update mau diapaain lagi -_-"

dan plus gue ini (loh? knp jd gue?) msh agak sedikit tidak terlalu pintar dalam makanya masih banyak kata yang ngk diketahui

Readers : Kenapa lo buat ni cerita kalau kyk gitu?

Author : ya namanya juga nyoba-nyoba. Plus ini cerita tiba-tiba datang ke otak gue pas gue lagi di kamar mandi *loh?*digampar readers*

Karena males nge-check 2 kali so...kalau ada yang salah atau apalah tolong dikasih tau ya.

Karena author baru yang satu ini agak buruk dalam hal tata bahasa yang baik dan benar.

Sekian kata penutup yang non-jelas plus gaje dari saya.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

**Chapter 3 :**

Saat sedang berjalan kembali ke kelas. Ciel dan Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Hal yang sangat aneh itu berasal dari kelas mereka. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, mereka berdua langsung berlari secepat mungkin (sebagai manusia biasa tentunya) ke kelas.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas, Ciel tampak ragu-ragu melihat keadaan di dalam kelas.

"seorang malaikat tidak boleh ragu-ragu dalam melihat sesuatu yang kejam" kata Ciel tegas.

Walaupun Ciel berkata seperti itu, tetap saja tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Sebastian, apakah kamu yakin ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam kelas ini?" tanya Ciel yang menahan rasa takutnya.

"Tentu saja, ini hanyalah hal biasa yang sering dilihat iblis" jawab Sebastian tenang.

Saat itu juga, Sebastian membuka pintu kelasnya. Ciel yang ada dibelakangnya, terkejut melihat murid-murid yang terbunuh dengan sadis. Ada yang kepalanya terpotong, ada juga yang termutilasi.

"Ciel sebaiknya kamu jangan masuk. Seorang malaikat tidak akan sanggup melihat pembunuhan massal ini" kata Sebastian sambil menenangkan Ciel.

"Tidak, aku harus masuk" jawab Ciel tegas.

"Kamu tidak boleh masuk. Didalam sini, ada sebuah lingkaran mantera yang dapat menghilangkan kekuatan seorang malaikat. Semua orang yang berada didalam sini terbunuh oleh seorang iblis" jelas Sebastian yang tampaknya sangat khawatir terhadap Ciel.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau terjebak dalam lingkaran itu" kata Ciel pasrah.

"Jangan khawatir. Mantera ini tidak akan berguna untuk iblis" kata Sebastian tenang.

Lalu, Sebastian pun memasuki kelas tersebut. Didalam kelas itu tercium bau amis dari darah yang berlumuran di lantai. Bagi Sebastian, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sebastian pun menggeser semua bangku dan meja ke pinggiran agar bagian tengahnya terlihat. Saat sudah selesai, terlihatlah sebuah lingkaran mantera yang terbuat dari darah para murid. Sebastian memulai merapalkan sebuah mantera khusus untuk menghilangkan lingkaran mantera itu. Setelah selesai melakukannya dia pun langsung keluar kelas.

"Ciel sebaiknya kita memberi tahu hal ini kepada guru-guru. Masalah lingakaran mantera itu sudah aku hilangkan" jelas Sebastian

Ciel yang mendengarnya hanya mengiyakan saja. Lalu, mereka berdua berlari ke ruang guru untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Setelah sampai disana, mereka langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan melaporkan kejadian itu. Mr. Grell Sutcliffe, yang tadinya akan keluar untuk mengajar kelas Ciel dan Sebastian, langsung pingsan mendengar kabar ini. Beberapa guru yang lain ada yang langsung keluar untuk melihat kelas itu dengan mata kepala sendiri, sedangkan guru-guru yang masih ada diruangan, ada yang mengurus Mr. Sutcliffe, ada juga yang menelefon polisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, polisi pun datang. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah TKP dan memeriksa keadaan diruangan itu. Sedangkan beberapa detektif mendatangi Sebastian dan Ciel, karena mereka berdualah yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dikelas itu?" tanya salah satu detektif

"Kami berdua tidak tahu. Saat itu kami sedang di atap, tapi saat kami sudah turun ke lantai 3, kami merasakan hal yang sangat aneh. Saat itu juga, kami langsung berlari ke kelas. Setelah sampai sana, kami membuka pintu kelas dan melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan" jelas mereka berdua.

Sementara Sebastian dan Ciel di introgasi, semua murid dipulangkan dan diliburkan selama 1 minggu. Banyak murid yang bersedih karena beberapa teman mereka yang berasal dari kelas itu menjadi korban pembunuhan massal.

Para orang tua murid yang anaknya menjadi korban juga hanya bisa menangis. Mereka tahu kalau sekolah tidak bersalah, karena pada saat itu kamera CCTV mereka yang biasa mengawasi kelas itu hancur sebelum pembunuhan dimulai dan para satpam yang biasa berjaga diruang monitor CCTV juga dibunuh.

* * *

><p>Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Semua murid yang diliburkan tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah tanpa penjaga oleh orang tua mereka. Sedangkan diberita, para polisi menjelaskan kalau ini adalah kasus pembunuhan dikarenakan pencurian. Padahal aslinya tidak begitu. Pembunuhan ini terjadi karena dendam seorang iblis kepada seorang malaikat.<p>

Kegiatan Ciel masih sama seperti kegiatan yang sebelumnya, yaitu menandatangani dokumen, menghadiri rapat-rapat penting, dan lain-lain. Kegiatan Sebastian juga sama padatnya seperti Ciel, dia harus syuting film, iklan, dan lain-lain. Lalu dia harus menghadiri beberapa talk show. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari kegiatan mereka yang sekarang. Ada beberapa perubahan dari kegiatan mereka. Sekarang mereka harus melakukan tugas Tuhan yaitu membantu manusia hidup di jalan yang benar.

"Hhhh… banyak sekali manusia yang berpikiran buruk" keluh Sebastian.

"Well, inilah yang diperbuat para setan kepada manusia-manusia itu" Sebastian hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Ciel yang seperti itu.

"Kau kan tahu kalau iblis dan setan itu berbeda, walaupun sama-sama dari neraka" kata Sebastian

"Ya mereka memang berbeda, iblis adalah atasan setan, mereka adalah makhluk neraka paling kuat diantara makhluk neraka yang lain" jelas Ciel santai.

"Tapi kau kan yang paling kuat diantara iblis-iblis yang lain, kenapa kamu ingin menjadi malaikat?" lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya penjelasannya cukup simple. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik. Malaikat itu seakan-akan membuat hatiku berubah dan seperti ada niatan untuk diriku kembali ke surga" jelas Sebastian

"Tapi, seandaikan cinta kamu itu ditolak, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Keinginanku untuk menjadi malaikat tidak akan berubah. Walaupun perasaan ku ditolak, yang penting aku bisa berada didekatnya dan bisa melayani Tuhan, karena itu lah yang membuat hatiku bahagia" jawabnya santai.

Ciel yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu merasa senang. "ternyata dia ingin menjadi malaikat bukan karena cinta saja tapi cintanya juga kepada Tuhan. Seandaikan Tuhan memperbolehkan aku untuk mengubahnya, mungkin dia sudah bersama ku." Pikir Ciel dalam hati. Sebastian yang daritadi memperhatikan Ciel hanya bisa bengong saja.

"Hey, Ciel… kita sudah dapat panggilan lagi" panggil Sebastian

"…."

"Ciel…" panggilnya lagi

"…."

"ternyata malaikat bisa juga _day dreaming_" pikir Sebastian

Akhirnya, Sebastian harus menggunakan cara liciknya demi membangunkan Ciel. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel sekan-akan ingin menciumnya "semoga Tuhan memaafkan perbuatan ku yang satu ini" pikir Sebastian. Lalu, dia menghembusan nafas ke muka Ciel.

"Hey Ciel, ini sudah saatnya bangun loh" kata Sebastian sambil membuat senyuman khasnya yaitu senyuman mesum.

Ciel yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung kaget.

"Sebastian Michaelis… apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ciel yang masih memiliki tampang kaget itu.

"Daritadi aku panggil-panggil, kamu tidak menjawab. Yasudah aku menggunakan cara licik itu. Maafkan aku ya" kata Sebastian yang merasa bersalah itu.

"Ya aku maafkan, tapi jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi" jawab Ciel tegas.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di neraka. Beberapa iblis sedang merencanakan rencana jahatnya agar iblis terkuat itu kembali ke tangan mereka.<p>

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah organisasi di dunia manusia itu?" tanya salah satu iblis yang diketahui namanya sebagai Orca

"Mhmm… ide yang bagus. Mungkin kita bisa menghubungi salah satu iblis yang tinggal disana. Kalian tahu kan siapa itu?" tanya iblis yang lain bernama Seth

"Ya kami tahu, dia adalah Claude Faustus, benarkan Seth?" jawab salah seorang iblis perempuan bernama Chrole.

"Pintar sekali kau, sekarang dia disebut sebagai miliyuner di dunia itu. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita. Baiklah, kita akan kesana dengan menyamar sebagai manusia" perintah Seth kepada iblis-iblis yang lain

"Tunggu aku Lucifer. Aku akan membawa mu ketempat ini lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi malaikat" pikir Seth.

Setelah itu, mereka pun turun dari neraka menuju tempat yang dituju. Awan gelap menyertai kedatangan mereka ke dunia manusia.

Mereka pun sampai pada tempat yang dituju yaitu, mansion mewah yang terletak dihutan yang berada dipinggiran London. Setelah sampai, mereka pun langsung membuka pintu dengan keras dan langsung menuju ruang kerja Claude.

Saat sudah sampai didepan ruang kerja Claude, iblis-iblis itu pun langsung memasukinya tanpa izin dari sang pemilik. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut hitam pekat dan bermata emas yang memakai kacamata. Pria itu pun langsung menengok ke arah pengunjung tak diundangnya itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Claude. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin meminta bantuan. Maukah kamu menolongku?"

* * *

><p>Yap, fic gaje ini sudah terupdate pemirsa<p>

Karena kepala saya tadi terbentur jadi chapter kali ini mungkin sedikit mengecewakan -_-"

Btw, misalkan cerita ini cukup bertele-tele tolong dikasih tau ya.

Trus kenapa ini cerita jadi masalah organisasi ya? biarin deh biar makin seru... wkwkwkwkwkwwk *digampar readers*

oh ya, fic kali ini udh agak panjang loh... saya ngebelain fic ini biar panjang ceritanya demi para readers tercinta =_="a (readers : hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala)

Dan seperti biasa, karena author yang baru ini agak sopan

Jika ada kesalahan typo maka mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.

Sekian kata penutup yang agak sopan dari ku

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 4

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Claude. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin meminta bantuan. Maukah kamu menolongku?"

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

**Chapter 4 :**

"Bantuan macam apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Claude sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah organisasi" jawab Seth santai.

"Mhmm… untuk apa organisasi itu?" tanya Claude.

"Well, aku akan menjelaskan rencana ku secara rinci, jadi bolehkah kita membicarakan hal ini diruang yang khusus?". Claude yang mendapat permintaan seperti itu hanya mengiyakan saja. Bagi dia, mungkin ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

Lalu, Seth dan Claude beserta iblis-iblis yang lain pun pergi ke 'ruang khusus' itu. Sesampainya disana, terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berkulit gelap mulus dan berambut keunguan. Dia adalah Hannah Annafeloz, istri dari Claude Faustus.

"Hai, Hannah lama tak berjumpa!" sapa salah satu iblis.

"Hai juga, senang bertemu kalian. Sepertinya ada masalah penting hingga kalian datang kesini" kata Hannah sambil tersenyum

"Tepat sekali, kami memang datang untuk mendapatkan bantuan" jawab Seth.

"Biar kutebak, mhmm… kalian ingin Lucifer kembali ke tangan kalian dan menghentikannya untuk berubah jadi seorang malaikat. Lalu, cara kalian untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan membuat organisasi hitam untuk menjadi umpan agar malaikat yang dicintai Lucifer datang mengunjungi kalian dan kalian akan menyiksanya. Bukankah begitu Seth?" penjelasan panjang Hannah memang adalah hal yang akan dijelaskan Seth kepada Claude, tapi karena Hannah yang memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran sudah mengetahuinya, jadi dia tidak usah menjelaskannya lagi.

"Hahaha… benar sekali. Kemampuan mu memang belum tumpul ya Hannah walaupun kamu sudah tinggal di dunia ini sejak 100 tahun yang lalu" jawab Seth.

"Jadi itu rencana kalian. Mhmm… aku akan membantu kalian. Bagaimana menurutmu dear?" tanya Claude kepada Hannah.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu kalian. Lagipula siapa sih yang rela seorang iblis terkuat tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi malaikat?" jawab Hannah bersemangat.

"Karena sudah ada keputusan, mari kita pikirkan nama organisasi kita dan siapa saja yang akan kita jadikan anggota" kata Seth

Mendapat perkataan seperti itu, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua sedang berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan organisasi itu demi memancing sang malaikat? Tiba-tiba seseorang memiliki ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau nama organisasi kita adalah Black Organization dan orang-orang yang kita jadikan anggota adalah manusia-manusia yang memiliki hati yang sangat hitam dan terakhir kegiatan kita adalah mencuci otak manusia itu agar membuat onar di berbagai tempat?" usul Orca yang sedari tadi sedang memikirkan rencana itu.

Awalnya, semua iblis diam, tapi lama-lama ada satu iblis yang buka mulut juga.

"Ide yang sangat brilian, Orca. Kamu memang aku bisa andalkan" puji Seth.

"Terima kasih" jawab Orca singkat.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Ciel dan Sebastian sedang melakukan tugasnya. Mereka sedang mencari orang yang berpikiran buruk untuk dirasuki pikirannya. Setelah menemukannya, Sebastian merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud roh dan memasuki pikiran orang itu.<p>

'_Aku harus mencari mangsa baru nih untuk dicopet. Mhmm… ah itu dia. Kayaknya perempuan itu banyak uangnya. Saatnya mencopet'_ pikir orang itu.

Tiba-tiba orang itu merasakan hawa yang sangat aneh dan seperti bisa mendengar suara orang lain.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu" kata suara itu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya orang itu

"Aku hanyalah sebuah suara yang akan membawamu ke jalan yang seharusnya" jawab suara itu.

"Jika kamu melakukan hal itu, kamu akan membuat dosa yang sangat besar dan kamu akan dipukuli orang banyak. Lebih baik kamu mencari pekerjaan yang baik daripada mencopet. Aku tahu kalau kamu memiliki kemampuan dibidang mekanik"lanjut orang itu.

"Tapi dimana tempat yang mempekerjakan orang seperti ku?" tanya orang itu.

"Lihat tempat itu. Tempat itu sedang mencari seorang mekanik. Pemilik tempat itu akan menerima siapa saja walaupun tidak punya dokumen-dokumen penting. Bagi dia yang penting orang yang dicarinya memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang mekanik" jelas suara itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih banyak" kata orang itu.

"Sama-sama" jawab suara itu.

Lalu, hawa yang dirasakan orang itu menghilang beserta suara yang berbicara dengannya. Orang itu pun langsung pergi ke tempat tersebut. Sebastian yang tadi berubah menjadi 'suara itu' mengembalikan wujudnya menjadi wujud semula.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus Sebastian, mungkin kau bisa berubah menjadi malaikat dalam waktu cepat jika kamu melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" puji Ciel.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Ciel" kata Sebastian tersenyum.

Ciel hanya ber- "hmm" kecil sambil menatap ke arah jalanan. Dilihatnya orang-orang berlalu-lalang dijalanan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara orang-orang itu. Seperti ada satu iblis yang bersembunyi diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Saat Ciel sudah menyadarinya, dia tiba-tiba langsung loncat tanpa diketahui orang-orang dan berlari. Sebastian pun kaget melihat Ciel tiba-tiba loncat dan berlari seperti mengejar orang. Akhirnya, dia mengikuti Ciel.

"Siapa orang itu?" pikir Ciel, sementara itu Sebastian yang ada dibelakang berlari sambil meneriakan nama Ciel.

"Ciel" teriak Sebastian.

"…."

"Ciel" teriakannya pun makin keras.

"Cih…" keluh Sebastian, dan dia pun berlari semakin kencang.

.

.

Sementara itu, Ciel masih mengejar orang itu sampai sebuah gang. Di gang itu, orang yang tadi dia kejar langsung berhenti dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir terlihat dan menjebak Ciel. Ciel yang terjebak di dalam lingkaran itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi untungnya, Sebastian tiba pada waktunya dan menghilangkan lingakaran itu. Orang itu hanya ber-_itch _kecil dan kemudian menghilang. Sebastian yang melihat Ciel tiba-tiba hampir jatuh langsung menangkapnya.

"Ciel, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir.

"Se… bas… tian… orang itu… adalah… iblis" kata Ciel sebelum pingsan.

Sebastian pun langsung panik. Dia pun langsung membawa Ciel ke apartemennya.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang<p>

"Siapa itu?" Ciel yang terbaring lemah melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang

"Saya adalah Tuhan. Kekuatan mu hampir hilang semua, tapi tenang. Saya akan mengembalikan kekuatan kamu lagi, tapi kamu harus berjanji. Jangan terlalu bertindak seenaknya. Nah, sekarang kamu harus bangun karena Sebastian sudah menunggumu" jelas Tuhan

"Terima kasih tuanku. Saya akan menepati janji saya" jawab Ciel sebelum cahaya itu menghilang.

Ciel mencoba membuka matanya, terasa sangat berat sekali untuk membuka kelopak matanya itu. Tapi, Ciel tetap mencoba membukannya. Saat menengok ke arah kanan, samar-samar dia melihat seseorang tertidur di bangku. Pandangannya pun mulai fokus, sekarang dia dapat melihat Sebastian sedang tertidur dengan damai. Ciel pun mencoba mengambil posisi duduk. Dilihatnya muka itu sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. "Ternyata kamu kecapekan ya? Maaf ya. Mhmm... mungkin aku bisa menyiapkan sarapan". Lalu, Ciel pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sebelum ke dapur.

Sebasatian langsung terbangun menyadari kalau Ciel tidak ada. Dipanggilnya nama Ciel berulang kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mencari Ciel. Sesampainya di dapur, dia melihat seorang perempuan yang menguncir satu rambutnya kebelakang dan menggunakan celemek yang biasa dia pakai untuk memasak.

"Ciel?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Ah… kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tunggu ya, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan" kata Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Sini biar kubantu" kata Sebastian.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kamu cuci muka terlebih dahulu. Lihat muka mu kusut sekali" kata Ciel mengejek.

Dengan muka cemberut, akhirnya Sebastian pun menuruti kata-kata Ciel. Ciel yang melihat tampang seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil saja. Setelah beberapa menit, Sebastian pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju ke meja makan.

"Wah… tidak disangka. Ternyata seorang tuan putri seperti kamu bisa memasak" ejek Sebastian.

"Aku memang tuan putri, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa hidup mandiri" kata Ciel sambil cemberut.

"Apakah makanan ini layak dimakan. Mungkin penampilannya bagus tapi apakah rasanya akan seenak seperti tampilannya?" Sebastian memasang muka horror dan ragu-ragu saat melihat makanan yang ada didepannya. Ciel yang duduk disebrangnya hanya memasang muka yang sama horornya dengan Sebastian.

"Tapi, aku makan saja deh daripada mubazir" lanjutnya.

Saat memasukan suapan pertama, Sebastian langsung diam. Dia masih mencoba mengunyah makanan buatan Ciel. Lalu, tiba-tiba…

"makanan ini… sangat… sangat… ENAK" seru Sebastian.

"Wah, Ciel makanan buatamu sangat enak. Aku kira beracun" lanjutnya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian dan terima kasih. Nah sekarang habiskan makananmu itu sebelum dingin" kata Ciel tenang.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor, mereka pun memilih untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu. Awalnya, pembicaraan mereka adalah pembicaraan seputar kehidupan mereka, tapi lama-kelamaan pembicaraan itu menjadi serius.

"Sebastian, aku ingin bertanya. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Ciel.

"Sekitar 1 minggu atau mungkin lebih" jawab Sebastian.

"Jadi, selama itu ya. Berarti mereka sudah memulai tindakannya" jelas Ciel.

"Maksudmu?" Ciel terlihat marah. Tapi, dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Para iblis itu, sepertinya sudah memulai rencananya" kata Ciel

"Sebastian, kita harus menyelidiki hal ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dunia ini menjadi kacau"lanjutnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Sebastian singkat.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter UPDATE XD<p>

Saya akui kalau makin lama cerita ini makin gaje.

Mungkin karena kebanyakan tugas ini cerita jadi ancur =_="a

Sekian penutup gaje dari saya

Kalau ada kesalahan typo atau jalan cerita agak aneh... mohon dimaklumi

Please RnR :D


	6. Bonus Chapter

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

**Bonus Chapter :**

Hari ini adalah hari normal bagi Sebastian dan Ciel. Masuk sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru karena kelas esklusif tidak diadakan lagi akibat kejadian buruk beberapa minggu yang lalu dan mereka berdua dipindahkan ke kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 10C dan bertemu dengan guru yang sangat 'aneh' bernama Grell Sutcliffe yang mengajarkan kesenian.

"Aih, ada murid ganteng. Aduh jadi mau cium kamu deh, sini aku cium" kata Mr. Grell sambil mencoba mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Sebastian. Tapi, sang guru langsung berhenti saat melihat aura gelap dibelakang Sebastian. Lalu, guru itu dengan senyam-senyum langsung pergi ke depan papan tulis untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Ciel yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil saja bukannya membantu Sebastian.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, banyak murid-murid yang pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan sedangkan Ciel dan Sebastian memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.

Sesampainya disana, mereka mencari bangku kosong dan mereka sangat beruntung menemukan bangku dekat pohon rindang. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

"Hei, Ciel. Aku masih belum mengerti. Waktu itu kamu bilang kamu adalah pewaris Funtom co. apakah kamu anak kandung dari pemilik perusahaan itu?" tanya Sebastian membuka percakapan.

"Iya, aku memang anak kandung dari pemilik perusahaan itu" jawab Ciel santai.

"Jika kamu bertanya-tanya 'bagaimana bisa, dia kan malaikat?' akan aku jelaskan" lanjutnya.

Sebastian hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan itu. _'Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ pikirnya. Lalu, Ciel mulai menjelaskan jawabannya.

"16 tahun yang lalu, aku ditugaskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Tapi, aku harus dilahirkan sebagai manusia dan menemukan jati diriku sendiri sebelum melakukan tugas yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu, nyawaku diturunkan dan memasuki perut seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan. Lalu, aku pun lahir, menjadi manusia bernama Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive anak dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive…"

"Lalu, kamu bagaimana bisa hidup diantara mereka lagi?" potong Sebastian.

"Aku belum selesai cerita. Saat umurku 5 tahun, aku merasa terhipnotis sehingga tubuhku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang menutupi badanku. Di dalam cahaya itu aku mengingat diriku yang sebenarnya, dan Tuhan pun menemui aku. Dia berkata "sekarang kamu bisa melakukan tugasmu yang sebenarnya" dan aku pun tersenyum. Setelah itu, bayangan Tuhan menghilang dan tidak terasa kalau aku sudah berada didalam cahaya itu selama 3 tahun. Orangtuaku pun menangis saat menemukanku dan bertanya-tanya kepadaku tentang berbagai macam hal. Keesokan harinya aku melakukan tugasku yaitu ya sama seperti tugasmu yang sekarang. Aku melakukannya sampai umurku 13 tahun. Lalu, Tuhan memanggilku kembali. Orangtuaku juga mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya dan mereka pun rela melepaskan aku walaupun sebenarnya aku masih menginginkan berada di sisi orangtuaku. Aku pun langsung kembali ke sisi Tuhan sambil menangis karena meninggalkan mereka. Sekarang, saat aku mendapatkan tugas dari Tuhan untuk membantumu, aku kembali kepada mereka. Kau tahu? saat aku kembali, kedua orangtuaku langsung memeluk ku dan berkata "Selamat datang kembali Cecilia" dan aku hanya bisa menjawab "iya aku kembali" sambil menangis" jelas Ciel.

Sebastian serasa tidak percaya dengan cerita itu. Tapi, dia tahu kalau Tuhan memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan hal itu. Sebastian pun tersenyum ke arah Ciel _'ternyata aku tidak salah jatuh cinta pada malaikat sepertimu'_ pikirnya.

"Hei, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ayo, jangan melamun. Kita walaupun bukan manusia tapi tetap harus mengikuti aturan dunia ini" tegur Ciel tegas.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. Dia pun mengikuti Ciel yang sudah menarik lengannya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari libur, Sebastian dan Ciel sama-sama tidak memiliki kegiatan apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan berdua. Mereka pun bertemu disebuah café kecil dekat taman. Lalu, mereka melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang saat berkencan. Seperti menonton, makan, belanja dan lain-lain.<p>

"Hey, Ciel. Apakah kamu tahu kita sedang apa?" tanya Sebatian tiba-tiba.

"Makan" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Salah, kita memang sedang makan. Tapi bukan itu jawabannya" kata Sebastian

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Ciel yang sedang memotong _steak_-nya menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Kita sedang kencan" jawab Sebastian.

"Kencan? Apa itu?" jawab Ciel serasa tidak berdosa.

Mendapatakan pertanyaan seperti itu, Sebastian hanya bisa _sweetdrop 'sudah berapa lama sih dia hidup di dunia manusia? Masa istilah seperti itu masih belum mengerti?'_ pikir Sebastian.

"Kencan adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang saling menyukai. Kalau normalnya dilakukan oleh pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan" jawab Sebastian santai.

Ciel yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu langsung tersipu malu. Agar rona mukanya tidak kelihatan dia pun bertanya lagi.

"Apakah seperti 2 orang yang disana?" tunjuk Ciel pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Iya" jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Lalu, dia pun melanjutkan makan.

Ciel sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona mukanya dan Sebastian tahu kalau muka Ciel menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Kamu demam ya?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyentuh dahi Ciel dan menyentuh dahinya sendiri untuk membandingkan suhunya.

"Kamu tidak demam, terus kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Ah aku tahu. Apa karena tadi aku menyebutkan istilah kencan ya?" tebaknya.

Muka Ciel makin merah, Sebastian langsung tertawa geli melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"Berisik, aku pulang duluan" kata Ciel sambil berdiri dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh, tunggu Ciel. Aku bayar _bill_-nya dulu" kata Sebastian sambil buru-buru bayar _bill_-nya.

Setelah membayar, Sebastian pun langsung pergi keluar dan mencari Ciel. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Ciel polos.

"Ya kamulah. Tadi kamu abis darimana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Oh, aku abis dari toilet sebentar. Yasudah ayo pulang" kata Ciel mengajak Sebastian pulang.

Lalu, mereka mencari taksi. Setelah mendapatkannya, mereka pun langsung menuju apartemen Sebastian karena ingin mengerjakan tugas yang mereka dapat dari Mr. Grell.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sebastian, kita disuruh mencari profil dan sejarahnya seorang tokoh pemusik terkenal kan?" tanya Ciel yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop Sebastian.<p>

"Iya, bagaimana kalau Beethoven?"

"Baiklah, mhmm… coba aku cari lewat browser. Kamu cari lewat buku" kata Ciel memerintahkan Sebastian.

"Iya tuan putri" seru Sebastian mengejek. Ciel yang mendapatkan ejekan seperti itu hanya diam saja dan berkosentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Karena mereka mengerjakan sampai tengah malam, Ciel akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap dan hal ini juga sudah direncanakan olehnya. Selesai mandi, Sebastian membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Ciel dan dirinya. Lalu, mereka pun mengobrol dan menonton tv sampai jam 2 dini hari.

"Hey Sebastian. Kamu tidur di sofa dan aku tidur dikamar mu. Jika kamu macam-macam masuk kamar mungkin Tuhan akan menghukum mu. Mengerti?" kata Ciel tegas.

"Iya, aku mengerti tuan putri. Nah sekarang kamu masuk kamar. Sudah malam. Seorang perempuan tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam. Good Night" kata Sebastian santai sambil menuju ke sofa untuk tidur. Ciel juga memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur.

Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka berpikir betapa menyenangkannya hari ini. Jalan-jalan berdua, mengerjakan tugas berdua, mengobrol berdua dan lain-lain. Bagi mereka, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi jika masalah baru datang. Mereka ingin menikmati masa-masa menjadi manusia sebelum mereka dipanggil kembali oleh Tuhan.

**End Of Bonus Chapter**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter update -_-"<p>

Sebenarnya ini sengaja bikinnya. Ya banyak OOC nya dan lain2

Banyak bgt bagian yang gajenya dan kesalahan typo atau yang lain-lain

hhhh...sudahlah yang penting cerita ini berlanjut =_=a

silahkan di review, bahkan kalau kata-katanya cukup menyakitkan pun akan tetap diterima

sekian curcolan dan cerita gaje dari saya.

RnR please :'D


	7. Chapter 5

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

**Chapter 5 :**

Sudah 1 minggu Sebastian dan Ciel mencari tahu tentang keberadaan sang iblis. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Tapi ada sebuah rumor yang beredar dikalangan remaja. Rumor tentang sebuah organisasi pemeberontak yang akan mengutamakan hak pengikutnya dan menjual berbagai macam obat-obatan terlarang. Setelah mendengar tentang rumor itu, Sebastian dan Ciel pun memulai penyelidikan mereka tentang organisasi tersebut.

"Kita hanya menemukan nama organisasi, misi dan visinya saja" kata Sebastian sambil melihat selembar kertas yang berisi data-data _tidak terlalu _penting tentang organisasi itu.

"Mungkin kita dapat menyelidikinya melalu beberapa pengikutnya. Aku memiliki teman yang mengikuti organisasi itu. Mungkin dia hanya seseorang dari level bawah saja" kata Ciel.

Nama organisasi itu adalah Black Organization. Visi dan misi mereka adalah untuk menyebarkan obat-obatan terlarang dan menuntut hak mereka kepada pemerintah. Tapi, bagi Ciel. Tidak mungkin organisasi itu hanya melakukan hal itu saja. Pasti mereka melakukan hal lain yang bisa merusak otak pengikutnya.

.

.

Lalu, Ciel dan Sebastian mengunjungi teman Ciel yang termasuk dalam organisasi itu. Temannya itu bernama Finnian. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan poninya dijepit oleh jepitan berwarna merah. Dia juga salah satu pemuda yang termasuk kategori agak sedikit 'bodoh', maka dari situ mungkin Ciel bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari pemuda ini yang mempunyai kebiasaan 'berkata dengan jujur'

"Selamat pagi, Finnian" sapa Ciel saat sudah sampai di apartemen Finnian.

"Selamat pagi juga Ciel" seru Finnian riang. "Tumben datang kesini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Omong-omong siapa pria yang ada dibelakangmu?" tunjuk Finnian ke arah pria yang dimaksud adalah Sebastian.

"Oh, dia temanku. Kami bertemu disekolah, iyakan Sebastian?" tanya Ciel kepada Sebastian.

"Iya" jawab Sebastian. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Teman sekelas Ciel" lanjutnya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Finnian. Teman SMP Ciel"

Setelah perbincangan singat di depan pintu, akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian dipersilahkan masuk. Mereka disuruh duduk di ruang tamu, sementara Finnian menyiapkan the untuk mereka.

"Silahkan teh-nya" kata Finnian sambil menaruh dua gelas teh di meja.

"Terima kasih" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Jadi, kalian ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Finnian.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya tentang organisasi yang kamu ikuti. Kami sedikit tertarik. Bisakah kamu menceritakan semua hal yang kamu ketahui tentang organisasi itu?" tanya Ciel langsung _to the point_.

"Well, organisasi itu hanya organisasi pemberontak dan penjual benda terlarang, seperti narkoba. Pemimpin organisasi itu kalau tidak salah namanya Claude Faustus, tapi dia hanya mengatur anggota-anggota seperti kami. Ada seorang pemimpin lagi yang mengatur semuanya beserta Claude Faustus. Kalau tidak salah namanya Seth"

Sebastian sontak kaget saat mendengar nama itu_. 'Seth? Apa maksudnya mendirikan organisasi ini? Jangan-jangan… ah… tidak mungkin. Pasti ada suatu hal yang lain' _pikir Sebastian. Ciel yang melihat raut muka Sebastian berubah langsung merasa khawatir terhadap Sebastian. Karena ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perbincangan, Ciel pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Mhmm… apa hanya hal itu saja yang dilakukan organisasi itu? Apakah tidak ada hal yang lain?" tanya Ciel.

"Sebenarnya ada…" jawab Finnian.

Sebastian dan Ciel pun langsung kaget dan saling tatap seakan-akan mengatakan _'apakah itu ilmu hitam?'_

"Kami melakukan semacam ritual. Ritual itu dilakukan untuk menyembah iblis. Kami pun tidak tahu mengapa harus menyembah hal semacam itu. Tapi, kata mereka itu demi mendapatkan keadilan dan kami pun terus melakukannya" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan kami. Sebelum kami pergi, aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi" kata Ciel tegas.

"Apa tujuanmu ikut dalam organisasi itu?" tanyanya

"Hanya untuk mendapatkan keadilan" jawab Finnian.

Setelah itu, sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang datang. Cahaya itu menutupi badan Finnian. Lalu, sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuhnya dan Finnian pun pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Tuhan, saya melakukan hal ini demi masa depan yang indah. Maafkan aku juga Finnian. Mungkin besok kamu akan kehilangan ingatan tentang organisasi itu dan kamu akan melupakan pikiran jelekmu tentang dunia" kata Ciel.

"Apakah aku terkena efek dari cahaya itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak, jika aku melakukannya sama saja aku melanggar janjiku kepada Tuhan" jawab Ciel.

"Janji apa itu?" tanyanya lagi

"Cepat atau lambat, kamu akan mengetahuinya" jawab Ciel

Setelah ber-oh kecil, Sebastian pun menggendong tubuh Finnian dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya, setelah itu Sebastian dan Ciel pulang.

* * *

><p>Ciel masih memikirkan kata-kata Finnian tadi siang. Walaupun masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin dan pewaris Funtom co. dia masih sempat memikirkan hal itu. Sedangkan Sebastian, dia tidak bisa berkosentrasi pada <em>shooting-<em>nya. Sampai-sampai manager nya, Lau menegurnya.

"Hei, kamu memikirkan apa sih sampai-sampai tidak berkosentrasi pada_ shooting _ini? Ingat film ini harus sudah selesai 2 bulan lagi. Jadi, jangan berpikiran hal yang macam-macam!" kata Lau tegas.

"Iya aku juga tahu hal itu dan mungkin ini akan menjadi film terakhirku atau mungkin tidak" Lau yang mendengar kata-kata seperti itu langsung terkejut dan bertanya hal lain pada Sebastian.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kamu kan sudah tahu aku ini bukan manusia. Aku hanya datang kesini untuk menjalankan tugasku. Bukannya menjadi artis. Mungkin saja setelah penayangan film ini aku akan menghilang dari dunia. Sudah ah, aku ingin melanjutkan _shooting_" jawab Sebastian tegas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Lau.

"Cih… aku juga tahu kalau kau bukan manusia. Oh iya, mungkin aku bisa meminta bos ku untuk membuat Sebastian tinggal di dunia ini selamanya. Jadi, aku tidak akan kehilangan 'barang langka' seperti dia" senyum menyeringai pun muncul di muka Lau. Lalu, dia pun meninggalkan lokasi _shooting_ dan pergi ke tempat lain bersama adiknya yang bernama Ran-Mao.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat 'itu', Lau bersama Ran-Mao langsung menemui pemimpinnya, Claude Faustus.

"Tuanku, kabulkan lah permintaan budak mu ini. Kutuklah Sebastian agar dia dapat tinggal di dunia ini selamanya" ucap Lau

Claude yang mendengar nama Sebatsian langsung tersenyum menyeringai. 'Sebatian heh? Target sudah didapatkan' pikirnya.

"Hal itu dapat saya kabulkan jika kamu melakukan ritual kita. Sekarang kamu dapat pergi" kata Claude tegas.

Setelah itu, Lau dan Ran-Mao pun pergi, sedangkan Claude berbicara dengan Seth melalui pikiran mereka.

"Seth, aku sudah mendapatkan target kita" kata Claude.

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal mencari malaikat itu, lebih baik kita ubah rencana awal kita" kata Seth sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah" jawab Claude

* * *

><p>Sebastian seperti merasa ada hal buruk yang akan datang, Ciel juga merasakan hal seperti itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menelefon Sebastian.<p>

"Halo, Sebastian?" sapa Ciel

"_iya, kenapa Ciel?"_ jawab Sebastian dari seberang sana.

"Apakah kita dapat bertemu? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" tanya Ciel

"_Bisa"_jawab Sebastian _"bagaimana kita bertemu di restaurant yang ada diseberang RS. London?"_ tanyanya.

"Baiklah, pada saat jam istirahat kita bertemu disana. _Bye_" jawab Ciel

"_Bye"_setelah itu telefon dimatikan. Ciel memiliki perasaan yang sangat tidak enak setelah mematikan telefon. _'Semoga Sebastian baik-baik saja'_ pikirnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju restaurant itu, Sebastian mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia merasakan seperti sesuatu akan terjadi pada Ciel. Dia pun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Sesampainya di restaurant, Ciel duduk di salah satu kursi di pojokan. Lalu, ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Betapa cantiknya dirimu. Boleh kenalan?" tanya pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf, saya sedang menunggu seseorang dan saya mohon untuk tidak menganggu saya" jawab Ciel sopan.

"Ayolah, kamu kan wanita yang sangat cantik. Kamu juga kaya, benarkan Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive?" Ciel sontak kaget mendengar namanya disebut 'bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?' pikirnya.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin Sebastian Michaelis celaka, lebih baik kamu ikut aku" lanjutnya.

'Orang ini, sepertinya tahu siapa diriku dan Sebastian. Lebih baik aku mengikutinya daripada terjadi sesuatu pada Sebastian' pikir Ciel.

Setelah mengangguk kecil, Ciel pun mengikuti pria yang tadi dan mereka pun sampai pada sebuah gang yang kecil.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ciel tegas.

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin Sebastian kembali ke jalannya yang semula, Jalan Kegelapan" jawab pria itu tegas.

"Jangan-jangan kamu adalah…" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, kekuatan Ciel sudah di lumpuhkan oleh lingkaran sihir.

"Benar, aku adalah salah satu iblis dan kamu akan menjadi umpan agar Sebastian datang ke markas kami" kata pria itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Si-al" kata Ciel sebelum pingsan.

Lalu, orang itu menggendong Ciel dan membawanya ke markas mereka, markas utama Black Organization.

.

.

Sesampainya di restaurant, Sebastian langsung mencari Ciel. Tapi, sosok yang dicarinya tidak dapat dia temukan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu pegawai.

"Maaf, apakah anda melihat seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahunan? Ciri-cirinya rambutnya berwarna kelabu panjang, matanya berwarna biru seperti langit dan tingginya kira-kira sekitar 150 cm" tanya Sebastian pada salah satu pegawai.

"Ya, tadi saya melihatnya. Tapi, perempuan yang anda maksudkan pergi keluar bersama pria berambut perak" jawab pegawai itu.

"Apakah anda tahu ke arah mana mereka pergi?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Sepertinya ke arah gang kecil yang ada disebelah" jawab pegawai itu tenang.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya" Sebastian pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke gang kecil yang bersebelahan dengan restaurant itu.

Sesampainya disana, dia melihat sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru dan sebuah lingkaran sihir. 'Ini pasti milik Ciel? Mereka mungkin menangkapnya dengan lingkaran ini' pikir Sebastian. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah surat yang jatuh. Surat itu hanya bertuliskan "_To : Sebastian Michaelis"_ dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Saat membuka surat itu, Sebastian langsung syok.

_To : Sebastian Michaelis_

_From : Seth_

_Apa kabar sahabatku? Masih ingat pada diriku?_

_Cukup basa-basinya._

_Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive ada pada diriku._

_Jika kamu ingin dia selamat lebih baik kamu datang ke markas utama kami._

_Ingat, jika kamu tidak datang, mungkin malaikat itu akan mati._

_Aku lupa malaikat tidak bisa mati kecuali dihilangkan oleh penciptanya, hahahaha….._

_Lebih baik kamu datang jika kamu ingin malaikat tercinta mu ini selamat._

Lalu, Sebastian menemukan selembar kertas surat lagi. Isi surat itu adalah alamat markas utama mereka. Dengan terburu-buru, Sebastian pun langsung menuju kesana dan berharap Ciel tidak diapa-apakan. Dia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak datang secepat mungkin.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter UPDATE :D<p>

Hhhh...sepertinya cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut *author K.O gara2 ini cerita makin lama makin ngk nyambung*

Plus, saya juga bentar lg akan menghadapi UAS.

Pengen ngelanjutin ceritanya tapi udah ngk ada kata2 lagi =_=a

Saya kehabisan alur cerita akibat kepanjangan ini cerita.

Kalau ada kesalahan atau ketidaknyambungan cerita, mohon dimaafkan dan tolong diberitahu kepada saya.

Sekian curcolan dari saya

RnR please :'D


	8. Chapter 6

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 :**

Di dalam kastil yang merupakan markas utama Black Organization, terdapat sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan ruang pemujaan dan penyiksaan. Ciel pun dikurung di salah satu ruangan itu.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai dan di lantai dimana Ciel sedang terkulai lemah, terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang melumpuhkan kekuatan malaikat. Ciel terduduk lemas akibat cambukan yang dia dapat dari orang yang menculiknya.

"ugh… sakit sekali" rintih Ciel.

"Ahh… rupanya kau sudah sadar" orang itu pun mendekati Ciel.

"Sudah ingat padaku? atau mungkin beberapa cambukan lagi dapat membuat mu teringat?" lanjutnya sebelum mengayunkan cambukannya itu.

Sebelum cambukan itu mendekati lengan Ciel, Ciel menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Aku ingat kau" jawab Ciel.

"Kau adalah… Ash. Malaikat pengkhianat yang merubah dirinya menjadi iblis" lanjutnya.

"Hahahaha… benar sekali… dan apakah kamu tahu mengapa aku berubah menjadi iblis?" tanya Ash.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya" jawab Ciel tenang.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah… hahahahaha…" lalu cambuk pun di ayunkan.

Ciel yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa menerima semua cambukan itu, sementara Ash terus melajutkan mencambuknya sambil berkata seperti orang yang kehilangan akal pikirannya "Hayoo… katakan, kamu mengetahui semuanya kan Ciel?".

Ciel hanya merintih kesakitan, dan didalam hatinya dia memanggil nama Sebastian. _'Sebastian… jangan datang kemari… ini jebakan...'_

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang sedang mengendarai moblinya merasa dapat mendengar suara Ciel. Suara itu seperti suara orang yang merintih kesakitan.

'_Ciel, apakah kamu dapat mendengar suaraku'_ Sebastian pun mencoba berbicara dengan Ciel melewati telepati.

'_Iya.. a-aku dapat mendengar suara mu. Sebastian jangan datang kemari… ini… adalah… jebakan. Selamatkan dirimu… Jika kamu datang kesini… mereka akan menghancurkan niat mu untuk menjadi malaikat. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi kumohon jangan datang'_ suara itu pun langsung menghilang.

Sebastian mencoba memanggil nama Ciel tapi tidak ada jawaban. Raut muka Sebastian pun langsung berubah dan sebuah aura gelap mengelilingi dirinya. _'Maafkan aku Ciel, maafkan aku. Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bersama tapi, aku melakukan hal ini demi keselamatan mu'_ pikir Sebastian.

Didalam kastil, Seth tersenyum puas melihat Sebastian dari bola kacanya. Puas karena Sebastian pada akhirnya akan kembali ke wujud semulanya. 'Akhirnya kau memilih untuk kembali' pikir Seth sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sampai di kastil dengan amarah yang meluap. Dia pun langsung mendobrak pintu utama sekeras mungkin. Seth yang sudah menunggunya pun menyeringai puas melihat Sebastian dengan perasaan marah yang meluap-luap.<p>

"Seth…dimana Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang marah

"Hahahaha….Sebastian temanku, akhirnya kamu kembali juga" Seth mendekati Sebastian tapi aksinya dihentikan dengan pedang yang dilempar oleh Sebatian.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan mu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, dimana Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Seth hanya tertawa licik mnedengar pertanyaan itu.

"kamu bertanya dimana malaikat brengsek itu? Kamu ingin tahu dia berada dimana? Sudahlah lupakan malaikat itu dan bergabunglah dengan kami" mendengar perkataan itu, Sebastian menjadi kesal.

Dia pun melempar pedang yang daritadi dia pegang. Pedang itu adalah pedang iblis yang melegenda. Menurut legenda, jika dilukai oleh pedang itu luka tersebut tidak akan sembuh selamanya. Seth pun menghindari pedang itu karena sudah mengetahui resiko jika terkena pedang itu.

"Hahaha… kamu memang hebat Sebastian. Menjadi iblis terkuat, mendapatkan pedang iblis yang melegenda, menyiksa semua manusia sesuai keinginan kamu. Apakah itu kurang cukup, hei Sebastian? Kenapa kamu ingin membuang semua kepuasaan itu hanya demi untuk menjadi malaikat?" Sebastian tampak berpikir.

Dia sedang mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelah menemukannya dia pun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lantang

" Aku ingin menjadi malaikat bukan hanya karena ingin bersama malaikat itu, aku ingin menjadi malaikat karena aku sudah muak menjadi iblis. Menyiksa manusia, membuat manusia berjalan di kegelapan, memberi perintah kepada para setan untuk membuat manusia itu melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu" Seth memberikan respon datar pada jawaban itu.

Jawaban yang diberikan Sebastian bukanlah jawaban yang dia inginkan. Lalu, sebuah seringai yang mengerikan pun muncul di muka Seth.

Seth langsung menyerang Sebastian dengan pedang yang tadi Sebastian lempar. "Sungguh bodoh sekali kamu melempar pedang ini, sekarang aku bisa membunuhmu dengan pedang mu sendiri" Seth tersenyum jahat dan mencoba menusuk Sebastian, tapi Sebastian dapat menghindari serangan itu.

Saat Seth sedang lengah, Sebastian langsung merampas pedang nya lagi. "Seth, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan itu kecuali kau merasakannya sendiri" Seth menyerang Sebastian lagi dengan pedang yang satu lagi.

Serangannya dapat ditangkis dengan baik, lalu Sebastian balik menyerang dan mengenai lengan kiri Seth. Alhasil, sekarang lengan kiri Seth putus dan dia pun meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Seth tertawa dengan keras sekali. "Hahahaha, oh ya, aku kan punya kartu terakhirku. ASH, BAWA MALAIKAT ITU KEMARI!" teriaknya.

Seorang iblis pun datang sambil membawa malaikat itu. "Ciel!" kata Sebastian terbelalak kaget. "Kembalikan dia!" Sebastian menjadi tambah marah karena melihat banyak sekali luka di tubuh Ciel.

"Kamu menginginkan dia? Hahahahaha. Aku akan mengembalikan dia jika kamu mau kembali padaku" Ciel pun terbangun karena mendengar perkataan Seth "Sebas… tian… jangan… ikuti… kemauannya" Seth yang mendengar Ciel bersuara langsung mencambuk Ciel dengan cambukan yang dibawa Ash "diam kau, dasar wanita jalang".

Mendengar ucapan Seth, Sebastian tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Sekarang sisi iblis nya benar-benar keluar. Sebastian kembali ke wujud semulanya. Wujud semulanya sebagai seorang iblis.

"Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Hahahaha Sebastian akhirnya kau sadar juga. Sekarang kembalilah pada…" kata-kata Seth pun terhenti karena Sebastian menusuknya dengan pedang iblis miliknya.

Ash yang melihatnya langsung melempar Ciel dan menyelamatkan Seth, sedangkan Sebastian langsung mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Ash dan menangkap Ciel. "Dasar iblis sialan!" Ash mencoba menyerang Sebastian tapi hasilnya nihil. Ash pun langsung mati seketika setelah ditusuk Sebastian.

Sebastian menidurkan Ciel disuatu tempat, sedangkan dia mengelilingi kastil itu untuk membunuh semua iblis yang ada disitu. Satu persatu iblis pun berjatuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Sebastian jika dia sudah kehilangan akal pikirannya.

.

.

.

Ciel yang mendengar suara teriakan pun terbangun dan melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan sosok Sebastian, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya, dia mencoba berdiri dan segera berlari untuk mencari Sebastian sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dia terima.

"Sebastian!" teriak Ciel.

"Sebastian dimana kau!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sebastian dimana ka…" kata-katanya terhenti saat memasuki ruangan berikutnya. Dia melihat sosok Sebastian penuh dengan cipratan darah.

Ciel pun berlari ke arahnya dan mencoba mengehentikannya "Sebastian! Bangun! Ini bukan dirimu! Berhentilah melakukan pembunuhan ini! Sebastian!" kata-kata Ciel tidak digubris oleh Sebastian.

Sampai akhirnya tebasan pedangnya mengenai mata kiri Ciel. Sebastian yang melihat dia telah melukai mata seseorang yang dia sayangi, akhirnya tersadar. "Ciel!" Ciel pun langsung menjauh dan memegang matanya.

"Sebastian… aku tahu kamu melakukan itu dengan tidak sengaja. Aku mohon sadarlah" Ciel pun pingsan.

Seketika itu juga Sebastian menangkap Ciel "Ciel maafkan aku. Aku mohon bangunlah." Ciel tidak bangun, Sebastian pun menjadi putus asa.

"Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu. Sembuhkan Ciel. Aku menyayanginya. Aku mohon bawalah Ciel kembali ke sisi mu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Ciel selamat. Aku mohon" Sebastian pun menangis sambil memeluk Ciel yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah karena luka di mata kirinya.

Sebuah cahaya pun datang, tubuh Ciel terangkat ke udara dan tubuhnya makin lama menghilang "Sebastian, makhluk ciptaan ku. Kau telah melakukan hal yang salah. Kau seharusnya tidak membunuh bangsamu. Tidak seharusnya iblis yang ingin menjadi malaikat lagi membunuh. Maka dari itu saya memutuskan. Kamu akan saya jatuhi hukuman seberat-beratnya. Bahkan mungkin kematian" kata-Nya.

Sebastian hanya bisa meminta maaf. Dia hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasibnya. Tapi, seulas senyuman terukir diwajahnya "Aku… akan terima hukumanku. Walaupun itu kematian, yang terpenting adalah Ciel-ku selamat."

Ciel yang mendengar percakapan mereka, hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan hukuman Sebastian.

"Maka hukumanmu adalah… kamu tidak akan menjadi iblis atau pun malaikat. Kamu hanya akan menjadi manusia biasa." Sebastian tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu.

"Tapi, ingatlah. Kamu menjadi manusia bukan berarti kekuatan iblis mu hilang. Karena hukuman ini akan berakhir 10 tahun kemudian" sungguh bagi Sebastian itu adalah hukuman yang paling ringan. "Terima kasih Tuhan" lalu cahaya menerangi tubuh Sebastian dan menghilangkan bentuk iblisnya.

Sebastian pun terbangun. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Ciel sudah tidak berada disisnya  
>"Ciel mungkin sudah kembali ke surga bersama-Nya" tiba-tiba Sebastian menangis.<p>

Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia menangis "Ah, kenapa aku malah bersedih? Seharusnya aku senang karena Ciel akhirnya selamat. Lihatlah diriku. Aku sudah menjadi manusia. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir ditubuhku. Biasanya aku tidak bisa merasakan darah mengalir atau detakan jantungku. Kulitku juga tidak terlalu pucat. Jadi, ini ya rasanya menjadi manusia" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Dia pun menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. Bisa dilihatnya kalau luka-luka yang tadi dia dapat sudah menghilang.

Dia pun berjalan keluar untuk mendapatkan hari yang barunya sebagai manusia, ya manusia biasa.

Selama perjalanan, dia melihat beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulance melintas menuju kastil tersebut. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di surga, seluruh luka yang didapatkan Ciel sedang disembuhkan oleh-Nya. "Malaikatku, kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan luka sangat banyak? Bukan kah saya sudah bilang untuk menggunakan doa pelindung? Kenapa kamu tidak gunakan?" tanya-Nya.

Sambli tersenyum Ciel pun menjawab "karena saya yakin Sebastian akan menyelamatkan saya, walaupun dia melukai mata saya" Ciel melihat ke arah sebuah bola yang berbentuk bumi.

Bola itu dapat menunjukan lokasi orang yang kita cari atau melihat keadaan orang yang kita cari. "Tuhan, aku mempunyai satu permintaan" kata Ciel "Apakah permintaanmu, malaikatku?" tanya-Nya.

"Bolehkah hambamu ini merubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan mendampingi iblis yang telah menjadi manusia itu? Sampai hukumannya berakhir?" Tuhan tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan Ciel.

"Ciel malaikatku, kamu memang malaikat yang menarik. Baiklah saya izinkan. Asalkan kamu tidak memberitahu dia satu hal yang saya rahasiakan dari dia" Ciel tampak bingung.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apa yang anda rahasiakan dari iblis itu?". "Jika hukumannya sudah selesai dia akan kembali dan menjadi malaikat seutuhnya. Saya persilahkan kamu menemaninya dengan menjadi manusia juga sampai hukumannya berakhir" mendengar jawaban-Nya, Ciel langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada-Nya. Dia pun langsung bangkit dan turun ke bumi untuk menemui Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 bulan kemudian…<strong>_

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan ke sekolahnya. Setiap kali melewati kerumunan perempuan pasti dia dibicarakan.

"hhhh… sudah berapa lama ya aku menjadi manusia? 1 bulan mungkin? Rasanya lama sekali. Semoga waktu berlalu dengan cepat"keluhnya.

Saat dia melihat ke langit dia mulai merindukan seseorang yang dia sayangi. Seorang perempuan yang memiliki warna mata sebiru langit adalah orang yang dirindukannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, namanya pun diteriaki oleh beberapa perempuan centil

"Sebastian hari ini kamu tambah keren!"

"Sebby… boleh minta tanda tangannya nggak?"

"kyaa… ada Sebastian. Lihat dada bidangnya… sungguh aku ingin menelanjanginya *lho?"

Yap, dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan perempuan-perempuan itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu dia pikirkan dan orang itu adalah Ciel.

"Hhh… Ciel. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan dia?" keluh Sebastian

"Sepertinya seseorang memanggil namaku"

Sebastian terkejut dengan suara itu 'rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Apa jangan-jangan?' Sebastian pun berbalik dan dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang sangat dia kenal. Perempuan itu adalah… Ciel

"Hai, Sebastian. Kamu rindu padaku ya? Lucu sekali"

Seketika itu juga dia langsung berlari ke arah Ciel dan memeluknya. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa syok. Ciel pun balas memeluk Sebastian

"Ciel, ini benar kau?"

"Ya, ini aku Sebastian"

"Kamu bagaimana bisa kesini?"

"Well, ceritanya cukup panjang… nanti aku akan jelaskan kepadamu"

Sebastian pun melepaskan pelukannya dan dia pun mengajak Ciel untuk masuk ke kelas. Ciel pun meng-iyakan ajakannya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas dan menjadi bahan omongan seluruh murid di sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Sebastian mengajak Ciel untuk pergi ke taman yang biasanya mereka kunjungi. Selama perjalanan tidak sedikit orang yang berdatangan ke arah Sebastian demi meminta tanda tangan atau foto bareng (maklum artis dia) sementara itu banyak sekali perempuan yang memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Ciel.

"Siapa dia?"

"Jangan-jangan pacarnya Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Cantik sekali dia"

"Masih cantik kan aku"

"Dia seperti boneka Barbie"

"Seandaikan aku secantik dia"

"Dia bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit

Ciel tidak menggubris bisikan-bisikan orang-orang itu. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar ocehan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

The End?

Endingnya rada-rada gaje ya? Ya pokoknya inilah akhir dari ceritaku **kyk apaan aja ngomongnya gitu -_-"""**

Well mungkin ada additional chapternya atau tidak.

Thanks untuk semua readers or authors yang baca fic aneh dan gaje ini yang selalu memiliki banyak kesalahan **maklum B. Indo nya rada jelek =,=a**

Mungkin aku akan membuat cerita yang lebih gaje daripada yang ini.

Untuk semua readers or authors yang berpuasa Minal Aiddin Walfaizin Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin 'telat'

Mind to RnR? :D

Sign

Mikha Phantom


	9. Additional Chapter

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

Additional Chapter :

Sudah seminggu sejak Ciel turun ke dunia manusia dan itu membuat Sebastian sangat senang. Dia juga sudah menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia kembali ke dunia manusia.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sebastian merasa kalau Ciel belum menceritakan siapa itu Ash. Waktu ditaman, Sebastian pernah menanyakan tapi tidak dijawab Ciel.

Flashback

_Sebastian dan Ciel sudah sampai ditaman._

_Mereka berdua pun mencari kursi yang kosong dan dekat pohon rindang._

_Saat sudah menemukannya, mereka pun segera menduduki kursi itu sebelum ada orang lain yang mendudukinya karena, pada hari itu taman tersebut cukup ramai._

"_Jadi, bagaimana kamu turun ke dunia manusia lagi?"tanya Sebastian_

"_Well, saat Tuhan sedang mengobati luka-luka ku aku memohon padanya untuk membiarkanku tetap bersamamu sampai masa hukumanmu berakhir" jelas Ciel tanpa menjelaskan rahasia yang diberitahu Tuhan "dan Tuhan pun menyetujuinya" lanjutnya._

_Sebastian hanya ber-'oh' kecil sambil melihat sekeliling taman itu. Lalu, dia pun mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya._

"_Lalu, Ash itu siapa? Apakah dia pernah menjadi temanmu?" tanya Sebastian._

_Ciel tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu dan dia pun mengubah topik pembicaraan._

"_Oh ya, manager mu itu. Dia dipenjarakan? Karena mengikuti Black Organization?" tanya Ciel. _

_Sebastian yang menyadari kalau Ciel tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu akhirnya dia pun menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Iya, dia dipenjara bersama adiknya, Ran Mao. Dia dipenjara seumur hidup karena sudah melanggar undang-undang dan agama" jelasnya_

"_Untung Finny ingatannya kamu hapus jadi dia tidak mengingat apa-apa" _

_Ciel hanya tersenyum dan mereka berdua pun mengobrol lebih lama tentang kejadian di sekolah selama Ciel tidak ada dan mengenai kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing_

End Of Flashback

Sebastian pun memikirkan cara bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Ciel dan melarikan diri dari manager barunya yang tegas dan galak. Angela namanya. Seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut pirang pendek.

Bagi Sebastian, serasa hidup di neraka yang lebih kejam lagi jika bersamanya karena, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang diberikannya untuk Sebastian. Walaupun begitu, jika bukan karena Angela, mungkin nama Sebastian tidak akan terlalu terkenal ke seluruh dunia hingga ke tempat-tempat yang sulit dijangkau.

Sedangkan kehidupan Ciel sama seperti biasanya. Menghadiri rapat, menandatangani berbagai dokumen, membantu ayahnya mengatasi suatu masalah, dan lain-lain. Orangtua Ciel sangat senang karena, dapat tinggal bersama anak sekaligus malaikat itu selama 10 tahun lagi. Ciel pun juga senang karena, dapat merasakan kasih sayang orangtuanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Sebastian pun meminta izin Angela untuk dapat bertemu Ciel. Setelah diizinkan akhirnya dia pun menelefon Ciel.

"Halo, Ciel?"

"_Iya, kenapa Sebastian?"_ jawab Ciel dari seberang sana.

"Apakah hari ini kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Sebastian

"_Tentu, kapan dan dimana?"_

"Sekarang, direstaurant yang biasa kita kunjungi. Aku akan menunggumu disana" jawabnya

"_Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Sampai bertemu disana" _

Setelah itu, Sebastian pun segera menuju _restaurant_ itu dengan mobil Jaguar miliknya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di restaurant tersebut, Sebastian langsung mencari tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk mereka mengobrol dan tidak terlalu di dengar orang lain. Akhirnya, Sebastian pun memilih tempat dipojok dekat jendela. Bagian itu cukup sepi daripada bagian depan.<p>

Setelah cukup lama menunggu Ciel, akhirnya Ciel pun datang. Sebastian melambaikan tangan saat melihat Ciel sedang mencari dirinya. Saat Ciel sudah duduk, Sebastian pun langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang dia ingin tanyakan.

"Ciel, waktu ditaman kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, Ash itu siapa?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati.

"Hhh… sepertinya kamu tidak akan menyerah ya. Baiklah. Dulu, Ash itu adalah teman baik ku saat dia masih menjadi malaikat" jawab Ciel.

"Apakah kamu ingin tahu kenapa dia menjadi iblis?" tanya Ciel

Sebastian hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Ciel pun mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

Flashback

"_Hei, Ash. Sedang apa kamu disitu?" panggil Ciel_

"_Ah tidak kok, aku cuman sedang memandang neraka" jawab Ash._

"_Oh" _

_Ash dan Ciel adalah teman baik saat masih disurga. Mereka berdua adalah malaikat kepercayaan Tuhan. Tapi, Ash merasa kalau Tuhan lebih mempercayai Ciel, hingga akhirnya ada perasaan muak dalam dirinya._

"_Hei, Ciel. Apakah kamu pernah berpikir untuk memasuki neraka itu? Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan" tanya Ash_

"_Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Tuhan. Bagiku, neraka adalah tempat yang paling rendah dan terkutuk" jawab Ciel._

"_Mhmm… apakah kamu pernah berpikir untuk membangkang Tuhan?"_

"_Tidak" jawab Ciel._

_Saat itu, Ash terus menerus memandang Ciel. Tanpa diketahui Ciel, Ash mengeluarkan senjata yang dapat melumpuhkan iblis maupun malaikat. Saat hendak menusuknya pada Ciel, Tuhan pun menghentikannya_

"_Kenapa Ash, kamu berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Ciel yang cukup terkejut melihat tindakan Ash_

"_Karena aku iri padamu Ciel. Kamu adalah malaikat yang paling dipercayai Tuhan dan aku juga muak pada tempat ini. Aku sudah lelah terus-menerus membantu manusia yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu" jawab Ash tegas_

_Tuhan pun segera mengutuk Ash yaitu, dengan mengubahnya menjadi iblis dan membuangnya ke neraka_

"_Kamu akan hidup dalam api yang paling panas selama-lamanya" seru-Nya_

"_aku tidak peduli. Akhirnya aku bebas" kata Ash_

End Of Flashback

Sebastian terkejut mendengar cerita Ciel. Ciel pun meminum teh yang tadi dia pesan. Mereka berdua, terdiam cukup lama. Lalu, Sebastian pun membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Jadi, Ciel. Sebenarnya kita berdua itu hubungannya seperti apa? Maksud ku, apakah kita... sepasang... kekasih?" tanya Sebastian gugup.

Pertanyaan Sebastian membuat Ciel tersedak. Dia pun langsung batuk-batuk. Sebastian meyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diambil Ciel.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" jawab Ciel.

"Aku yakin Ciel. Kamu adalah malaikat yang aku lihat di surga. Benarkan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, aku memang malaikat yang kamu lihat di surga" jawab Ciel datar.

Suasananya pun menjadi hening lagi. Mereka berdua bingung ingin membicarakan apa. Mungkin, karena jarang bertemu. Dulu, mereka berdua pasti sering bertemu untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan-Nya. Tapi, sekarang berbeda, karena Sebastian tidak menjalani tugas melainkan menjalani hukuman. Tiba-tiba, Sebastian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ciel terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu Ciel" seru Sebastian

Ciel tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa _blushing _mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan Sebastian. 1 menit kemudian Ciel pun tersenyum dan berkata "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu"

"Jadi, kita sekarang… sepasang… kekasih kan?" tanya Sebastian ragu-ragu.

"i-iya" Ciel pun malu saat mengakui hal itu. Mukanya pun menjadi semerah tomat. Sebastian yang melihat muka Ciel hanya tertawa saja dan itu membuat Ciel jengkel.

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari restaurant dan berjalan-jalan. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Bahkan, ada yang sampai menghentikan mereka untuk meminta tanda-tangan kepada Sebastian dan foto bareng. Ciel yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bersabar saja. Mereka pun melewati hari-hari itu bukan sebagai sahabat atau partner lagi melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

TO BE CONTINUED OR THE END?

* * *

><p>Yap, cerita ini berlanjut dengan additional chapter yang gaje banget nggk pake aja.<p>

Kalau dibaca ulang, kayak sinetron gitu yak?

Ya sudahlah, aku kan cuma mau menyenangkan para pembaca aja...

Mungkin akan ada additional chapter yang lain...

Hope you enjoy this strange story

RnR Please

Sign

Mikha Phantom


	10. Chapter 10

I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

**Epilog**

_**9 Tahun Kemudian**_

Sudah 9 tahun Ciel dan Sebastian menjalin hubungan. Selama 9 tahun itu mereka tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Sebastian, tetap melanjutkan karier-nya sebagai artis sekaligus penyanyi. Sedangakan Ciel, tetap menjadi direktur perusahaan . Tahun ini mereka berencana akan menikah sebelum hukuman Sebastian berakhir.

Ciel yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama Sebastian, begitu pula dengan Sebastian. Walaupun orangtua Ciel sudah mengurus semua urusan tentang pernikahan mereka tapi, tetap saja mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua dipaksa untuk mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan masing-masing dan dipaksa untuk bertemu dengan orangtua Ciel di rumah Ciel.

"Kalian ini, masih saja terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian. Apakah kalian tidak ingat kalau pernikahan kalian bulan depan? Walaupun papa sudah mengurus beberapa urusan tapi, kalianlah yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan, model cincin, dan baju pengantin kalian. Apakah semua itu juga harus papa yang urus?" tegur Vincent –ayahnya Ciel-

"Tidak, pa" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Nah, itu kalian tau. Terus kenapa sampai sekarang kalian belum juga mengurus sisanya?" tegur Vincent lagi.

Sebastian dengan ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Vincent.

"Kalau masalah cincin, saya sudah memilihnya dan untuk masalah baju pengantin kami, mhmm… Lizzy yang akan mengurusnya" jawab Sebastian ragu-ragu.

"Kalau masalah tanggal pernikahan kalian?" tanya Vincent lagi

Kali ini Ciel-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan papa-nya. Tapi, sebelum menjawab, Ciel melirik mamah-nya yang daritadi tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Mhmm… aku dan Sebastian memutuskan akan menikah pada tanggal 7 Juli" kata Ciel ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, berarti papa tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal yang lainnya. Bukankah begitu, mah?" kata Vincent sambil melihat ke arah istrinya, Rachel.

"Ya, tentu" kata Rachel sambil meminum tehnya.

"Jadi, apakah kami boleh pergi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Karena, semua masalah sudah selesai, kalian boleh pergi dan menikmati masa-masa kalian sebelum menikah" kata Vincent sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berdiri dan berpamitan dengan Vincent dan Rachel. Saat sampai diluar, mereka pun menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa melewati masa tegang itu" seru Ciel.

"Iya" jawab Sebastian "lalu sekarang kita pergi kemana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah benar cincin pernikahan kita sudah kamu pilih?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap Sebastian dengan deathglare nya.

"Mhmm.. tentang itu…" kata Sebastian gugup sambil keringat dingin.

"Sebby…" kata Ciel dengan nada menggoda (padahal masih marah)

"Iya, Ciel?" jawab Sebastian ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat deras (bayangin aja Sebby yang keringet dingin ngeliat Grell striptis)

"KENAPA KAMU BELUM MEMILIH CINCIN PERNIKAHAN KITA? SEKARANG KITA PERGI KE TOKO PERHIASAN UNTUK MEMILIH CINCIN TERSEBUT! AYO!" (capslock jebol) kata Ciel sambil berteriak di kuping Sebastian dan menariknya (baca: diseret)

"Iya…" kata Sebastian dengan pasrah ditarik(baca: diseret) Ciel ke toko perhiasan

* * *

><p><em><strong>07 Juli 20xx<strong>_

Sekarang, adalah hari berbahagia untuk Ciel dan Sebastian. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di taman dengan konsep _White and Black with Colourful Colour_ (Maksudnya, hiasan-hiasannya warna hitam putih cuman ditambah dengan berbagai warna dari bunga).

Ciel yang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah berwarna putih dan dihiasi mawar (buatan) berwarna biru… Rambutnya yg dikuncir kebelakang dan bergelombang serta dihiasi mahkota kecil yang cantik dengan permata berwarna biru dan dia pun membawa bouquet mawar putih kecil.

Sedangkan Sebastian, menggunakan tailcoat berwarna hitam dihiasi dengan mawar putih yang ditaruh dibagian saku dadanya (maaf, dakuw tidak ngerti masalah baju jd bayangin aja orang-orang yang nikahan ala barat)

Saat sudah mencapai altar, sang pendeta pun memulai proses pernikahan.

"Sebastian Michaelis, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive sebagai istrimu?" tanya Pendeta

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab Sebastian mantap.

"Dan kamu, my dear Anastasya Cecilia Phantomhive. Apakah kamu bersedia menerima Sebastian Michaelis sebagai suamimu?" tanya Pendeta lagi.

Dengan muka bersemu Ciel pun menjawab "Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan, kalian berdua menjadi pasangan suami-istri yang akan selalu bersama sampai kematian tiba"

Lalu, Sebastian dan Ciel pun berciuman. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu Ciel mulai bersiap-siap untuk melempar bouquet-nya. Saat sudah dilempar, Lizzy yang berada dikerumunan orang-orang yang siap menangkap boquet itu, mendapatkan bouquet tersebut. Sebastian dan Ciel tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia Lizzy.

Pesta pun dilanjutkan dengan berdansa, berfoto bersama, memotong kue pernikahan, dan makan siang. Saat makan siang, semua orang yang dekat dengan Ciel ataupun Sebastian memberikan pidato pendek dengan kata-kata selamat untuk kedua mempelai tersebut, tentu diawali oleh Vincent dan diakhiri oleh Sebastian.

Pesta pun berakhir, semua tamu undangan sudah pulang kecuali Ciel dan Sebastian serta kerabatnya yang lain. Mereka sedang membantu membereskan tempat itu. Setelah hampir cukup rapih, Vincent menyuruh pasangan baru itu untuk pulang ke rumah baru mereka. Awalnya, mereka berdebat sama Vincent agar tetap disana untuk membantu tapi, akhirnya mereka menyerah dan segera pulang.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya dirumah baru mereka, Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel yang tertidur dimobil. Sebastian menggendong Ciel dengan ala Bridal St yle. Mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar. Sebastian menidurkan Ciel diatas kasur dan bergumam "akhrinya kita menikah juga" kata Sebastian berkata lembut sambil mengelus muka Ciel. Karena sentuhan itu, Ciel pun menggeliat seperti kucing dan membuat Sebastian tertawa pelan.<p>

Saat melihat ke arah jam, Sebastian berpikir untuk membangunkan istrinya untuk mandi. Tapi, melihat muka Ciel yang sepertinya kecapekan, dia nggak jadi ngebangunin Ciel. "Ya sudahlah. Mungkin dia kecapekan" gumam Sebastian sambil berjalan menjauh dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Sebastian masih melihat istrinya tidur dengan pakaian pengantinnya. Lalu, dia pun menuju lemari untuk mengambil piyama tidurnya dan memakainya.

Setelah selesai, dia langsung berbaring dikasur dan menggeser tubuh Ciel agar Ciel tidur di pelukannya. Ciel yang risih hanya menggeliat. Tapi, lama kelamaan dia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sebastian.

Sebastian mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut sambil menatap wajah Ciel yang seperti malaikat itu. "Good Night, sayang… Sleep well" lalu Sebastian mencium kening Ciel dan Sebastian pun menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat matahari belum terbit, Sebastian terbangun. Sebastian ingin membangunkan istrinya tapi, saat melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata Ciel sudah terbangun dan sedang duduk dikursi yang ada dibalkon.

Tentu pagi itu sangatlah dingin, jadi saat Ciel sudah bangun dia langsung mengambil mantelnya dan keluar secara diam-diam agar Sebastian tidak terbangun.

Sebastian pun mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke balkon untuk menyusul Ciel.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa bangun pagi!"

Ciel sontak kaget dan langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Ah, iya. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon saja dan menikmati udara" kata Ciel.

Sebastian pun berjalan mendekati Ciel dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu? hukuman ku akan selesai. Tinggal 1 tahun lagi" kata Sebastian.

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel.

"Apakah kamu mau memiliki seorang anak?"

Muka Ciel langsung memerah saat mendengar perkataan Sebastian tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel

"Kita hanya mempunyai waktu selama 1 tahun untuk menjadi keluarga. Saat hukuman ku selesai entah apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Kalau kamu yang pastinya akan kembali lagi ke sisi-Nya" jawab Sebastian "jadi, apakah kamu mau memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sebastian, menurut peraturan langit. Malaikat diperbolehkan memiliki anak dari seorang manusia. Tapi, agar anak itu dapat kembali ke surga, anak itu akan mendapatkan tes apakah dia layak untuk kembali ke surga atau tidak" jelas Ciel

"Tapi, aku yakin, anak kita dapat melewati tes itu" Ciel pun diam sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya "aku ingin memiliki anak" kata Ciel sambil tersenyum dan merona.

Sebastian yang mendengar kata-kata Ciel, tentu bahagia dan dia pun memeluk Ciel lebih kencang.

"Terima kasih Ciel, terima kasih" Sebastian pun mencium kepala Ciel.

Matahari pun terbit dan Sebastian masih tetap dalam posisi memeluk Ciel dari belakang. Yap, sekarang saatnya memulai kehidupan keluarga yang hanya 1 tahun itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>London<strong>_

_**11 bulan kemudian**_

Sudah 2 bulan sejak anak Ciel dan Sebastian lahir. Sepasang bayi kembar yang rupawan yang memiliki persamaan dengan kedua orangtuanya yaitu mata sebiru langit seperti milik Ciel dan rambut sehitam ebony seperti milik Sebastian.

Kedua anak itu diberi nama, yang laki-laki Steven William Mark Michaelis sedangkan yang perempuan Stevani Liliana Hana Michaelis. Tentu itu adalah nama yang bagus untuk kedua bayi tersebut

.

.

.

.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian yang sedang menidurkan Steven dan Stevani

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Agar tidak ingin menggangu anak-anak, lebih baik kita berbicara di taman saja" kata Ciel.

"baiklah" Sebelum keluar, Sebastian mengecup kedua kening anaknya dan dia pun keluar.

Awalnya, Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan-jalan sebentar ditaman rumah mereka yang cukup luas itu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua duduk di ayunan yang ada ditaman. Mereka berdua tetap diam, sampai Ciel membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel

"Ya?" jawab Sebatstian

"Masa hukuman mu tinggal 1 bulan lagi kan?" tanya Ciel

"Ya, masa hukuman ku tinggal 1 bulan lagi" jawab Sebastian datar.

Tiba-tiba Ciel berdiri dan marah-marah ke Sebastian.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita? Siapa yang akan mengurus mereka? Aku tidak ingin mereka memiliki perasaan kalau mereka ditelantarkan orangtuanya! Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan anak kita!" Ciel pun menangis, entah kenapa dia menjadi begitu emosional saat mengingat masa hukuman Sebastian.

Sebastian lalu berdiri dan memeluk Ciel sembari mencoba untuk menenangkan dia.

"Ciel.. sebenarnya aku juga khawatir dengan anak-anak kita jika kita tinggalkan. Tapi Ciel, kamu harus melaksanakan tugasmu kembali dan aku? Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan diriku!" kata Sebastian.

"Aku yakin anak kita tidak apa-apa, Ciel. Aku yakin karena orangtua mu, Ciel. Mereka bisa meyakinkan anak kita agar mereka mengerti tentang kondisi kita. Tuhan pun akan memberikan keringanan agar anak kita dapat kembali ke surga, karena anak kita memiliki darah seorang malaikat dari kamu. Mereka bisa kembali kepada kamu!" seru Sebastian.

Ciel masih tetap menangis sedangkan Sebastian langsung terdiam. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar tetap bersama kedua buah hatinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kamu?" kata Ciel sembari terisak.

Sebastian tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Dia hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku…"

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan dirimu? 1 bulan lagi. Dapatkah kamu meluangkan waktu untuk mereka? Aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereka tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Sebastian terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ciel. Dia pikir, dia bertanya bagaimana dengan dirinya nanti setelah hukuman ini selesai.

"Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka. Besok aku akan ke manager ku bahwa aku aka berhenti dari pekerjaan itu" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sebastian" Ciel pun membalas senyuman Sebastian.

.

.

.

Sebastian's Pov

Hari ini aku harus menepati janjiku pada Ciel. Aku pun pergi ke kantor manager ku. Selama perjalanan aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar nanti Angela tidak marah. Tapi, aku yakin Angela akan mengerti.

(skip time)

Sekarang aku sudah didepan kantornya. Memasuki kantornya saja, sudah seperti masuk neraka bagaimana dengan melihat mukanya? Mungkin lebih dari sekedar neraka.

Saat memasuki kantor itu, hawa tidak enak sudah beredar dimana-mana. Para karyawan yang seperti mayat hidup berjalan kesana kemari. Kasihan sekali mereka, pasti Angela yang melakukan ini semua. Aku pun menuju ke meja receptionist agar aku bisa mendapatkan izin untuk menemui Angela. Dapat ku lihat, perempuan yang ada di meja itu, tampaknya sedang tertidur dan ada tulisan disampingnya :

"BAGI PARA PENGUNJUNG/TAMU YANG INGIN MENEMUI MRS. ANGELINA DIPERSILAHKAN MENGAMBIL KARTU PENGUNJUNG/TAMU DAN LANGSUNG MENUJU LANTAI 5 DIMANA KANTOR MRS. ANGELA BERADA"

Sepertinya yang menulis tulisan itu adalah Angela dan dia pun menaruhnya dekat dengan receptionist itu. Aku pun segera mengambil kartu pengunjung/tamu dan segera menuju ke lantai 5 dimana aku akan menemukan neraka yang lebih jahanam.

Aku berjalan menuju lift, saat pintu lift terbuka, aku menemukan 2 orang yang tertidur di lift tersebut. Aku berpikir mungkin karena pekerjaan yang diberikan Angela terlalu banyak mereka menjadi begini.

Aku pun menaiki lift itu dan menekan lantai yang dituju. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Kalau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya setelah aku mengatakannya mungkin aku akan disiksa. Aku tepis semua pikiran itu dan menenangkan pikiran.

(skip time)

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam ruang kerja Angela dan berdiri dihadapannya. Dia sedang sangat sibuk menandatangani kontrak dan lain sebagainya.

"Angela" sapa ku

"Silahkan duduk Sebastian" jawabnya tegas.

"Tidak perlu ini akan cepat" balasku

"Baiklah" katanya "Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Angela

"Mhmm.. begini… karena masa hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan hampir berakhir, aku ingin keluar dari dunia entertaiment dan memberikan waktu untuk keluargaku" ucap Sebastian lantang.

Angela tampak berpikir. Sembari tersenyum, dia pun berdiri dan mendekati Sebastian. Sebastian yang melihat kejadian aneh itu sweetdrop dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tahu kau datang kesini akan mengucapkan itu" kata Angela

"Eh?" Sebastian tampak kebingungan dengan kata-kata Angela.

"Yasudah sana, pulang ke keluarga kamu. Mulai hari ini kamu sudah keluar dari dunia entertaiment. Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan pengganti mu kok. Oh ya, konser mu yang waktu itu, aku bilang pada fans dan semua orang yang datang setelah kamu pulang tentunya, kalau kamu akan berhenti dari dunia entertaiment karena suatu hal" jelas Angela panjang lebar.

Sebastian hanya bisa diam terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau managernya akan melakukan hal itu. Secara tiba-tiba, Sebastian memeluk Angela.

"Terima kasih Angela, aku tidak akan melupakan hal ini. Oh ya, terakhir ini." Sebastian mengambil sebuah kaset, kertas, dan flashdisk dari kantong jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Angela.

"Ini…"

"Ya, itu adalah beberapa lagu terakhir ku. Aku sudah merekamnya. Terserah mau kau apakan. Oh ya dan di kertas itu ada not dan liriknya, jadi mungkin kau bisa memberikannya kepada penyanyi lain dan di flashdisk itu terdapat musik instrumental lagu ku" jelas Sebastian.

"Terima kasih Sebastian. Sudah sana cepat pulang. Aku banyak urusan dan nanti keluargamu tidak mendapatkan waktu bersamamu lagi. Waktu sangat berharga Sebastian" kata Angela sambil mengusir Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil. Sebelum pulang dia mengucapkan terima kasih lagi ke Angela dan berpamitan. Lalu, Sebastian pun langsung berlari menuju keluar untuk pulan dan menemui Ciel serta kedua buah hatinya.

(Skip Time)

"Ciel!" teriak Sebastian dari luar yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aduh, Sebastian kamu seperti anak kecil saja!" tegur Ciel.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku…" tiba-tiba Sebastian merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang dan membuatnya ketakutan.

"Sebastian ada apa?" tanya Ciel. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sebastian. "Dia datang.." ucap Ciel.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang menerangi seluruh ruangan. Sebastian dan Ciel tidak bisa berdiri. Anak-anak mereka menangis dengan kencang. Dua sosok manusia menggendong anak mereka.

"SIAPA KALIAN? JANGAN BAWA ANAK KAMI" seru Sebastian.

"Tenang Sebastian, kamu jangan panik. Mereka berdua tidak akan mengapa-apakan anak kita" kata Ciel sambil menengankan Sebastian.

"Jangan khawatir Sebastian. Kami adalah…"

"Orangtua Ciel…" kata mereka.

Lalu, cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan wujud dua orang yang mereka kenal yaitu Vincent Phantomhive dan Rachel Phantomhive. Sebastian dan Ciel mencoba berdiri dan ternyata bisa. Rasa ketakutan tadi menghilang.

"Kalian mau apakan mereka berdua?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kami akan merawat anakmu" jawab Rachel.

"Tapi, kami kan masih ada. Kami masih memiliki waktu disini" seru Sebastian.

"Tentang itu, masa hukuman mu dipercepat Sebastian. Sekarang saatnya kalian berdua kembali ke Surga" jelas Rachel

"Kembali ke Surga? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku akan kembali ke neraka. Iya kan Ciel?" Sebastian tampak kebingungan dengan semuanya.

"Tidak, Sebastian. Kau akan kembali bersamaku. Ke Surga" kata Ciel tegas.

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang tadi datang lagi dan memunculkan sebuah suara yang sangat tegas dan menakutkan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sebastian. Sekarang saatnya kamu dan Ciel kembali ke rumah ku" kata suara itu.

"My Lord? Apakah itu anda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, ini saya. Penciptamu." kata-Nya

"Sebastian, ayo kita kembali. Jangan khawatir tentang anak kita. Orangtuaku akan menjaga mereka. Kita akan kembali Sebastian. Semuanya akan dijelaskan disana" ajak Ciel.

"Baiklah"

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka di bungkus cahaya dan mereka pun semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Ayah, Ibu. Jaga anak kita sampai kita kembali lagi. Sampai saatnya tiba untuk mereka kembali kepada kami" seru Ciel sebelum menghilang.

"Ya, kami akan menjaga mereka. Kami janji akan mendidik mereka dengan benar. Kalian cepat datang kembali ya? Cepat jemput mereka agar mereka tau kalau mereka punya orangtua" seru Vincent.

"Baik…" dan tubuh mereka berdua pun menghilang ditelanoleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Vincent dan Rachel hanya bisa diam. Mereka menatap cucu-cucunya dengan wajah sendu. Mereka berharap Sebastian dan Ciel akan menjemput anak-anaknya. Lalu, Rachel mengemasi barang-barang cucunya. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua pun pulang. Meninggalkan rumah milik Sebastian dan Ciel dan membawa Steven dan Stevani ke rumah mereka.

THE END

* * *

><p>Hello semuanya...<p>

Maaf baru dilanjutin setelah beberapa bulan _

Pengen bikin sekuelnya cuman... takut membosankan...

Oh ya, buat yang The One That I Love.. bkln dilanjutin kok.. tenang aja..

RnR please XD


End file.
